


Lonely Long Enough

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinktober, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Customs, practices, romantic symbolism are all overwhelming, but all he knows is how much he loves to make Terra smile.No smut, but plenty of fluff.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: Wearing significant jewelry
Relationships: Adam/Terra Wade
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Kudos: 16





	Lonely Long Enough

The rain drove down in thick sheets, cold and fast and sharp enough to sting when it hit his skin. Adam tugged the hood of his sweatshirt down further, not that it helped much. The fabric was drenched, rivulets slithering down his cheeks and under the collar of his saturated jacket. He felt heavy, like the rain was soaking through him like a sponge, all the way down to his bones. Still, he gritted his teeth and pressed forward. If there was a silver lining to the sudden downpour, it meant that anyone he walked past was too busy keeping their own heads bowed against the rain to notice him passing by. Which meant no stares, no pitiful or shocked glances at his patchwork face. 

Pausing under the awning of a sketchy cafe, Adam reached into his pocket to pull out the cheap prepaid cell phone he carried with him now, at Terra's insistence, of course. No one knew the number but her, and hers was the only one in his contacts. Of course he'd tried to tell her no when she had given it to him, but he found it increasingly difficult to deny her anything, especially when she looked him in the eye and said please. No one else had ever looked at him like that. Like he wasn't a monster. So how could he say no?

He clicked on the text message she'd sent a few hours prior, brushing the water from his brow as he read.

_"Dinner tonight? If you can come, stop by whenever. I'll keep the lights on for you. <3." _

Adam squinted at the two characters at the end; he assumed they meant something, but if they did, the meaning was lost on him. But that aside, he felt a little bad that he hadn't read the message until now. It was pushing eleven, and he knew she had to get up early in the mornings. Terra had found a new job working in a local cardiologist practice, and seemed to like it. Or at least, that's what she had told him when he'd asked if she was happy. Sometimes he still felt guilty for tearing her away from her old life, but she maintained that it didn't bother her at all. Her family lived on the other side of the country and her work with Wessex meant she didn't have many friends, so starting over at a new job, in a new place, with a new name didn't phase her in the slightest.

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for, Adam," she'd said with a laugh. 

When she'd told him that, he had decided two things. That, strong as Terra might be, he would protect her with his life, and that he wanted to make her laugh like that every chance he could. It was a warm sound and it made his heart swell in a way he didn't know was possible. And while his forays to hunt down and flush out nests of demons often took him away from her for decent chunks of time, every moment he spent with her made him feel human. At least, until he saw the scars across his face, down his neck, criss-crossing over his torso and limbs, and he was again reminded of what he truly was.

Still, it was nice to pretend, even if only for a while.

He stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket and took in a breath. Terra's apartment was only a few blocks from here, and while it was too late to text her back, she'd given him a copy of the key. The lure of food and shelter from the rain was too much to deny, so Adam bowed his head against the rain and plunged out into the storm again. When he finally made it to the apartment building, he fumbled around until he found the key, frowning down at it. It was late, so the likelihood of running into people in the building was low, but he still didn't feel like getting gawked at in the hallways as he climbed to the seventh floor. Tucking it away again, he elected to use the fire escape, hauling himself up effortlessly. When he made it to her window, he pulled it open and slipped inside, making extra sure it was shut tight behind him before pulling the curtains closed. 

"Adam, you know I gave you a key so you _wouldn't_ have to go through the windows, right?" Terra's voice made him jump.

Despite the fact that his heart was racing, Adam managed to keep his voice steady. "I'm aware of that, yes," he grumbled. "It's late, I thought you'd be asleep."

Terra just smiled kindly and gestured for him to come further into the room. Only one of the floor lamps was switched on, so while the room was dim, it was at least enough light for her to see the water cascading from his sodden clothes. "Adam, you're dripping all over my carpet." She was clearly teasing, giving him a little laugh. "Take those off, won't you? I can put them in the dryer for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you." He walked past her and stepped into her bathroom; him showing up in varying states of unkemptness was unfortunately the norm, so this was just part of routine. Adam pulled off his jacket, kicked off his waterlogged boots, peeled the rest of his dripping ensemble from his frame, and tried not to look at himself in the mirror. Terra knocked lightly on the door and handed him a towel and a dry set of clothes through the crack. 

Once dressed, clad in a plain white t-shirt and cotton pajama pants, Adam gathered up his wet things and carried them out to where Terra was waiting by her dryer. With another smile she took them one by one and checked for any places that needed to be treated before dropping them into the dryer. She stopped at his coat and patted it down, pulling the contents of the pockets out. His phone, of course, a few weapons, some crumpled papers. She reached for one of the pockets on the inside, and instinctively Adam reached out to stop her.

Terra gave him a surprised look and pulled her hand away from the pocket. "What? What is it?" 

He was silent, reaching in and pulling out a small box, wrapped in newspaper, though the wrappings fell apart in a soggy, pulpy mess in his hands. "It's nothing." 

She looked confused, giving the box a quick glance, but didn't press the matter, making sure the other pockets were empty before sticking the jacket into the dryer and dialing it on. Adam appreciated the fact she didn't question him further; she recognized and respected his boundaries, never pushing the line unless she felt it was absolutely necessary. And the swelling feeling in his chest returned. Adam chose not to dwell on it this time, though. Because even after he had gained his soul, it still frightened him to look into them too much. This one feeling in particular. 

With the dryer tumbling away, Terra dried her hands on the cotton shorts she was wearing and nodded towards the kitchen. "There's still some food leftover in the fridge, so please help yourself. I wanted to stay awake so I could see you, but like you said, I've got an early morning." She stood on her toes for a moment, but hesitated, like she meant to do something but decided against it. Instead she just reached out and gave his arm a gentle touch, smiling sweetly at him once more. "Good night, Adam."

The scent of her perfume lingered in the air long after she left the room.

* * *

Terra slammed her palm on the alarm clock, grumbling under her breath. By the time Adam had come in last night, it only left her a few hours before it was time to get up and get ready for work. So even though she was still exhausted, it was well worth it to have seen him. It had been nearly a week since his last visit, and even when he was only gone for a few days, she missed him terribly. And knowing that he didn't take very good care of himself when he was gone didn't help that fact, either. 

She pulled herself from the bedclothes and padded quietly out to the living room. Despite her repeated insistence that he take the guest bedroom, Adam only ever slept on the couch, but it looked like he had already left. A quick scan of the apartment confirmed that fact. The pajamas she'd lent him were folded neatly on top of the dryer, which was empty. In the kitchen, the only signs he'd eaten being the stack of dishes on the counter, washed and dried and ready to be put away, as well as the empty takeout containers in the garbage. Good, at least he'd eaten well before he took off. 

Terra sighed and went to start brewing herself a pot of coffee when she noticed the box from the night before, sitting on the counter next to the pot, a folded piece of paper tucked underneath. Curious, she examined this closer, only to see her name written on the paper in what was unquestionably Adam's handwriting. All capitals, a little rushed, a heavy line underneath the letters. But if the box was meant for her, then why hadn't he wanted her to see it last night? Why hadn't he given it to her himself? She mused on it for a moment, but the answer was quite clear once she thought about it. Adam was still learning how to express his emotions in a healthy way. No one had ever taught him before. All he had known in life were touches meant to hurt or kill, words said out of anger or hate. So no wonder he was uncertain about giving her something. He probably had no idea how she would react, and even though she would of course be happy, not being there at all was easier and less uncomfortable for him. 

She lifted up the note and unfolded it, but the paper was blank, which she honestly expected. Setting the paper aside, she instead turned her attention to the box, opening it carefully. He'd never given her anything before - and she wouldn't ever ask anything of him, either - so she was interested to see what was inside. 

The first thing she noticed was the glint of pale grey. Hands trembling, she lifted the necklace out of the box and cradled it as if it were the most precious thing she'd ever held. The chain was thin and silver, but what caught her attention most was the grey stone pendant, with a symbol etched onto it. It wasn't one she recognized, so she'd have to ask Adam what it meant when next she saw him. Carefully, like she was afraid it'd break, Terra put it on, the pendant settling just at the hollow of her throat. It was the singular most wonderful gift she'd ever received. Because he'd given it to her.

* * *

His phone buzzed in his pocket, making him flinch. Adam fumbled for it, shifting so his back wasn't flat against the warehouse wall so he could reach it. This was the third time Terra had texted him over the last few days, so he hesitated to look at the screen, toying with the idea of pressing 'mark as read' just like he had with the others, of course without reading it. Scowling, he steeled himself for what he was certain was going to be an angry message, demanding to know where he was and where he'd been for the past three weeks. This was the longest he'd went without contacting her, so of course she was going to be furious with him. 

_"Hi Adam. If you're close, I'm ordering in tonight. Feel free to come eat if you're able. <3" _

There were those strange symbols again. Adam frowned and read the next message.

_"I'm working late tonight, but if you feel like swinging by, I'm ordering pizza when I get home. <3"_

And the last one. He swallowed the feeling of guilt, of self-loathing. Truth be told, he just didn't want to face her, not after leaving that ridiculous gift. Terra deserved better, which was something he couldn't give her. The best he could offer was disappearing, protecting her from a distance, so that was what he would do, even if it meant denying himself the comfort of seeing her. But the feeling of anguish wasn't anything new; he was used to torment.

_"I miss you, Adam. Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you, and I hope you're safe. Please come visit soon. <3" _

He blinked, reading the message over another few times just to make sure he was reading it correctly. She missed him? With a renewed feeling of guilt, Adam pressed the button to reply but just as quickly thought against it. He swallowed hard and stuffed his phone into his pocket. It was already half past nine, but avoiding her was obviously not helping. He hauled himself to his feet and climbed out of the broken warehouse window. He'd been camping out inside for the past few days, ever since he'd returned to the city after another demon-hunting excursion. He knew Terra would gladly let him stay with her whenever he wanted, but something about sharing a space - an _intimate_ space, as far as he was concerned - with someone like her made him feel more out of place than usual. What if people saw them together? What if people questioned? Terra deserved better.

She deserved so much better. 

Adam bowed his head and trudged to her apartment building. It was growing colder, his breath coming out in heavy plumes, coiling in midair with each exhale. He couldn't help but wonder what she had thought of his gift. He had found the stone on one of his trips and it reminded of her almost instantly. Strong, beautiful, flawless. He'd even carved a protective symbol into it, so even when she hid it away in a drawer somewhere - it was too simple a piece of jewelry for a creature of her caliber - it would still keep her safe. 

He didn't even bother to try and dig the key out of his pocket, climbing the fire escape without so much as a second thought. The room beyond was dark, and he realized that Terra probably stopped leaving the lights on for him a long time ago. Adam slipped in and, as always, made sure the window was secure behind him. He'd barely made it three steps into the room before he noticed the silhouette of a person laying on the couch, curled up and snoring softly.

Terra.

Adam felt an ache in his chest at the sight of her there; how many nights had she fallen asleep on the couch like this, waiting for him to come back? The air was chill, and she was only wearing a thin set of pajamas, so he took the heavy blanket off the back of the couch to cover her up. But the moment the material touched her, Terra sat bolt upright, eyes wide and frightened. He backed away immediately, hands up in a submissive gesture. But before he could apologize, she let out a loud sob and jumped out of the couch, throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his jacket. 

"Adam, thank god," she sobbed. "I was so worried. I thought something happened to you."

He sat frozen, heart hammering against his ribs. No one had ever held him like this, much less expressed concern for his well-being. She clung to him as if terrified he'd vanish into thin air if she let go, and Adam was overwhelmed with every sensation provided. Slowly he forced himself back into the present, hesitantly lifting his arms and placing them, trembling, on her back. 

"You're crying," he said, voice harsh from lack of use. 

"I'm just so happy to see you." Terra leaned back and sniffled. There were still tears in her eyes and snaking down her cheeks, but she was smiling. There wasn't anger or fear in her eyes anymore, just relief and happiness and that same feeling Adam was loathe to speak aloud. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, silent, but Terra just kept smiling. Maybe he hadn't ruined everything. She had been waiting for him, hadn't she?

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry. I can heat you up something to eat if you'd like." Terra stood up, walking over to switch on the lamp. Adam blinked in the light, waiting for his vision to adjust before looking over at her. 

He blinked again, but this time it had nothing to do with the brightness of the room. 

Hanging from her neck, nestled at the hollow of her throat, was the necklace he'd given her. Slowly he pulled himself up to stand as well, walking after her in stunned silence. Terra hummed as she started pulling containers of food out of the fridge, filling a plate up and sticking it into the microwave. He sat down at the table much like he always did, though he was unused to her being awake when he ate. Terra set the plate in front of him, poured him a glass of water, and took a seat across from him, still beaming ear to ear. Adam glanced down at the grey stone where it shone softly against her pale skin, and then turned his attention to his food, but he did not eat. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Terra sounded slightly concerned, the smile on her face fading into a worried frown. 

He shifted in his seat, scowling at his plate. "That's not it. You're...wearing the necklace."

She glanced down, placing a hand against the pendant. "Of course I am. It's beautiful and it was a gift from you. Why wouldn't I wear it?" 

Adam looked back up again, meeting her soft eyes. "I didn't know if you would find it too plain," he mumbled. "I'm not in the habit of giving gifts."

"You picked it, right? That means it's perfect." Terra leaned across the table and rested a hand against his. Adam flinched at the contact, but relaxed a second later. 

Feeling infinitely better, Adam picked up his fork and started to eat. A few bites in he lost any sense of decorum, shoveling down food like someone else would steal it if he wasn't fast enough. After all, he hadn't eaten more than a few scraps in the past few weeks. Something Terra seemed to know, even if she didn't say anything. She just kept pushing plates at him until he slowed down. When he stood to wash up, she put out a hand to stop him.

"The dishes can wait until morning. Let's just...would you like to sit? We can watch a movie if you'd like. I've just...I've missed you." 

Adam nodded, taking one last drink from his water before following her to the living room, where she patted the seat on the couch next to her. He sat down beside her, keeping a respectable distance between them. Terra didn't try to get closer, but she did reach her hand out towards him, which, after a moment of hesitation, he took. For a few moments they sat in an admittedly comfortable silence before she spoke.

"Adam? What does the symbol on this necklace mean?"

"Oh. It's the Algiz rune." He turned towards her, watching as she took the pendant in hand again. "It's a protective glyph. It will keep you safe, even when I'm...not here."

A gentle smile spread over her face and she gave the engraved stone a squeeze before letting go. "Thank you," she said softly, taking in a breath before scooting a little closer to him. Adam tensed but didn't pull away, and when she rested her head on his shoulder, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. With her this close, he could smell the light and flowery fragrance of her shampoo, feel her breath warm on his neck. 

"Terra?" 

"Yes, Adam?"

"Could you tell me what the symbol you've been sending in your messages means?" She looked confused, so he groped around in his pockets to pull out his phone, showing her the '<3' he was referring to.

"Oh, I didn't realize you didn't know what that meant." Terra looked apologetic, a slight dusting of pink spreading over the bridge of her nose. "It's...it's a heart. See?" She traced over the shape with the tip of her finger, and Adam felt his own face grow warm. 

"A heart?" He hesitantly met her eyes. "Why?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'd think it was obvious, but maybe not." Slowly, she took in a breath and gave him a shy smile. "I have feelings for you. Very strong ones."

Feelings. The tightness in his chest, the warmth in his stomach every time he saw her; she felt those towards him, then? She felt that _thing_ he couldn't bring himself to say aloud?

"Adam?" He must have been silent for longer than he realized, snapping back into reality and giving her a sorry look. "Are you okay?"

A million different thoughts and feelings were coursing through his body at this very moment, pulsing like electricity along every nerve ending, through every vein. He was so many things; perhaps fine was in there somewhere. But expressing himself was not his strong suit, and with so many emotions bubbling up in him, it was only a matter of time before something burst.

"You love me." The slip came out of nowhere, falling unbidden from his lips, and Adam looked mortified as he looked at Terra. Much to his shock, however, she was still smiling.

"Yes, Adam, I do love you." She leaned over and pressed the faintest of kisses to his scarred cheek.

He felt like he was burning, dying, _alive._

"I...love you, too."


End file.
